


Professor Whore

by Dragolly69



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Daddy Kink, Father/Son Incest, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragolly69/pseuds/Dragolly69
Summary: A look into the lives of Team Whore! A world wide group of prostitutes aim to use male sperm to advance the world of science and technology! This group of sluts span across every male gym leader, elite four, battle frontier, crime boss, and especially professors! Basically, if there's a man in the franchise, they gettin fucked! This story will mainly focus on the professors, but I'm open to doing bonus chapters of other characters.
Relationships: Araragi-Hakase | Professor Cedric Juniper/Hachiku | Brycen/Shaga | Drayden, Fleur-de-lis | Lysandre/Platane-hakase | Professor Augustine Sycamore, Gen | Riley/Tougan | Byron, Guzma/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Hyouta | Roark/Tougan | Byron, Maximum Mask | Crasher Wake/Gen | Riley, Maximum Mask | Crasher Wake/Tougan | Byron/ Gen | Riley/ Nanakamodo-hakase | Professor Rowan, Nanakamado-Hakase | Professor Rowan/Maximum Mask | Crasher Wake, Nanakamado-hakase | Professor Rowan/Tougan | Byron, Odamaki-hakase | Professor Birch/Senri | Norman, Shijima | Chuck/Utsugi-hakase | Professor Elm, will add later - Relationship
Comments: 16
Kudos: 18





	1. Details

I don't, in any way, own Pokémon or any explicitly mentioned characters or locations involved in this story.

This is my first ever fanfic. Comment below what you think! I plan on doing part 1 chapters for all of the professors below, but I'm open to suggestion for topics. Comment on this chapter on what you would want to see. I won't do any piss, scat, gore, vore, or anything disgusting like that. I also will usually stick with relationships of characters found within the same region, with some exceptions, although if you have a favorite ship I like, and can give a reason for why it would make sense, than I'll consider it! Here are the professor's and their relationships that will be in the fic. Enjoy!

Professor Oak: Single  
Professor Elm/Chuck: Dating  
Professor Birch/Norman: Married  
Professor Rowan/Crasher Wake: Married  
Professor Juniper Sr./Drayden/Brycen: Three-Way Marriage  
Professor Sycamore/Lysandre: Engaged  
Professor Kukui/Guzma: In Love with each other but stay as roommates and fuck-buddies  
Professor Willow: Single  
Professor Grand Oak (From Pokémon Home); Single (Note: Grand Oak is Oak's father).


	2. Professor Oak (Plus World Building)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look at the first professor’s daily life, as well as some explanation as to how this lusty world works.

AHH, HAH, AHH!

"Geez, for an old geezer you sure are such a slut!" The man shouted as he rammed his cock into the professor's hole. The professor in question was bent over the table in his lab, hands tied behind his back, drooling from the mouth, and butt-naked except for his lab coat. Professor Oak moaned as his client (about his fiftieth today) roughly smacked him in the ass,  
as he buried his 6-inch cock inside him, his plump red cheeks jiggling from every assault.

Despite seeming to enjoy it, the professor was in fact rather bored. He only pretended to be like this at the request of his customer. "My word, will he hurry up and cum already? I've got work to do, about twenty more clients today, Pokémon to service, and I've got toys to keep me company that are way bigger than him!" Professor Oak thought to himself. It was true. As he was the region's professor, he was required to have a multitude of sex toys at his disposal, for both solo practice, and if they're customers want to use them to spice up their appointment.

Such is the life of the Pokémon professors, the leaders of Team Whore.

In the world of Pokémon, the sexual drive of any male creature, human, Pokémon, or normal animal (let's be honest, they have to e it's somewhere for there to be meat products in the world) have an incredibly high sex drive. So much so, that seeing people having sex outdoors, usually in largely populated areas, is very common. 

Males usually start experiencing sexual impulses and reactions at age 5, with the global age of consent being 10. Despite it technically being illegal, almost everyone loses their virginity at 5, usually by several close family members who just can't help themselves around their sibling or child. Incest is perfectly allowed and is quite normal to experience, with most being in sexual relationships with close family members, such as fathers or brothers.

Male Pokémon usually are trained by letting them exert their power by fucking their male trainers, and battles usually end with one Pokémon being cummed on or in.

The scientists employed by the Global League Association, or GLA for short, discovered that the cum gained from any male creature is quite full of nutrients and minerals, which could be used for a number of different uses, from medicine to plant fertilizer, etc. However, they had no way of procuring the amount of cum needed to pursue the research at the time. 

Eventually, they started up what they called the Global Service and Trade Initiative. What everyone else called it, Team Whore. In every region, to they started training various trainers to become providers for the cum they needed by hiring them and their male Pokémon as prostitutes. They would be required to let anyone and anything fuck then, cum inside them, and then release and distribute the cum at any League Association building, where their asses would be drained if any cum inside, allow them time to socialize and mess around with the other prostitutes, and finally be paid based on the amount of cum provided.

Eventually, Team Whore became the largest group on the planet. Not only were normal, everyday, trainers signing up, but every male gym leader on the planet joined as well. Every male gym leader, as well male relatives of gym leaders, let everyone kiss, grope, slap, spank, lick, bite, and fuck their bodies in exchange for money used to renovate and upgrade their gyms to their heart's intent.

But the most popular members... Well, those were the regional professors.

Despite being famous in their general field, they were making little to no money for their work, or to even live on. In fact, most, including Professor Oak, had already started prostituting themselves in order to make ends meet. After hearing about Team Whore, they all rushed to sign up, with the officials cutting a special deal with all of them. They would make them the leaders of Team Whore, which made them the most popular members, as well as giving them access to a list of the other members of the team in their respected regions, as well as allowing contact to the members in case they want to meet up.

However, with the leadership secured in their hands, they also had several responsibilities and rules to follow. For starters, they must always be ready for sex, meaning that they must never wear clothes unless in public, or if they are asked by their customers to wear something they brought, such as fetish wear or a dress. The only thing they were allowed to wear was their lab coat, which usually ends up stained with cum by the end of every day, so it's advised to have more than one, just in case it bothers them. Secondly, they must do whatever they're costumers tell them to do. If they tell them to beg, they beg. If they tell them to sit on a giant dildo, they sit. If they blindfold them, drive them somewhere, tie their hands to their feet, and have fifty guys fuck them till they can't move next morning, they have to do it, or their pay is redacted. Lastly, each must allow walk-in access to not only their labs, but their homes all day, everyday, so long as they themselves are present there, and is free for sex. They must be open to fuck wherever they are, at any time.

That is the life of the members of Team Whore. To be fucked endlessly, everyday, without a break. And they love it.

WHEW! Now that that's over, let's check back in with Professor Oak, shall we...?

HAH! HAH! FUCK!

"Yeah, you like that you slut?!" The man shouted, pinning the professor to his desk, his hands still bound behind his back.  
"Yes! I love it! Fuck my hole harder!" Oak shouted, secretly hoping the man was almost done so he could hopefully get someone better to play with.  
Luckily, his hopes were answered as his partner started to quiet down, and his thrusts became more erratic. He could hear the man start to pant, and he knew he was almost done.  
"Ah shit! I'm gonna blow!" The man shouted. "You want it, slut?! You want my cum in your cunt?! Beg for it!"  
"Yes, please! Shoot your seed into my sloppy cunt! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH!" Professor Oak screamed, despite secretly waiting for this to be over so he could cum himself.  
"AHH SHIT!" The man shouted as he came. The professor gasped in surprise and pleasure at the large amount of cum pouring into him.  
The man stayed inside of him for a short while after, thrusting a few more times to ensure every drop had been left inside the professor.  
After, pulling out, he gave the professor a few smacks on the ass, watching the plump rear jiggle with each spank. Afterwards, he untied the professor, and dressed himself, the professor watching, still dazed from the filling he just received. Oak then stood up, walked over to the side of his desk, and retrieved what had fallen off his desk: his official Team Whore buttplug, given to every member and used to store the cum inside their asses until it can be properly contained.  
Bending down, he retrieved it and, in order to not lose this rather large "payment", immediately shoved the large, metal thing inside his ass, humming in delight at the familiar filling sensation. Just as he was about to turn around and thank his customer, he felt two large hands grab his pecks, and squeeze.  
Looking behind his shoulder, he saw the man, grinning, before letting go and putting on his jacket. "You got some nice tits on you, slut. I'll be sure to stop by again."  
Professor Oak, thankful that it's over, simply replied "I'll see you again, then", with a small smile. The man then waved, and exited the door, and Oak could hear the other customers outside, asking about how it was.  
After he left, Oak sighed and looked down at his own hard on.  
"Finally." He thought. "Now I can have some release for myself for a second." Heading over to his desk to do some work, he looked at his specially made chair. Special indeed, as it was made with a dildo built directly onto it. Before sitting down, he walked over to his personal cum collection machine that he keeps next to his desk for convenience purposes. Removing the plug, he lined the suction tube with his ass, pushed it in, and turned the machine on. Immediately, he shuddered at the feeling of countless loads being pulled from his body, to be reloaded into him later when he goes to retrieve today's earnings. After all of it have been sucked from his hole. He turned the machine off, changed it from "Collection" to "Masturbation" placed it onto his cock, walked over to his dildo chair, and sat down on it.  
"Ahhhhh fuck." He said, feeling the wooden dildo fill his hole. When he was fully seated, he grabbed his machine's remote, and turned on the suction. Immediately, he felt the machine suck his cock, and grabbed his left nipple with one hand, a pencil with the other hand, and began to get some paperwork done, all while bouncing on his giant dildo.  
When he got his work done, he grabbed both of his nipples, sat back, and lost himself to the list.  
AAHHH AAH OH FUCK!  
He bounced harder, imagining the dildo being one of the many people he's let fuck him. From Elite Four Bruno pinning him against the wall with just his cock after he got fucked himself, to LT Surge and his husband Koga double teaming him, both switching between topping and bottoming him, eventually leading the three to be tied up and used by a whole crowd of customers.  
He even thought of the other professors. Professor Elm and his regular visits to his lab always ended with the two getting filled together. Professor Birch shaking his bare ass at him, trying anything to get Oak's cock in him. Professor Rowan and his 69-ing skills, as well as his experience as being a top and a bottom for him. Professor Juniper sr., having no problem taking even the biggest dildos despite his small and frail stature. Professor Sycamore, constantly dragging people to public places and getting fucked with voyeurs everywhere. Professor Kukui, and his complete desperation to get filled by anything at all, and his wild and slutty nature in bed. Professor Willow, the traveler who mainly enjoys getting fucked by his own Pokémon.  
And then, there was his own father: Professor Grand Oak.  
Oak shuddered at the thought of his own father, and the things he would do to his body. Ever Oak was born, Grand Oak would constantly seduce and mess around with his son. By age 3, he was shoving his cock down his son's throat and cumming. At age 4, he began letting his friends and colleagues do the same. Than at age 5, he began fucking him every night. Oak would walk into his father's room, climb into bed, and begin bouncing in his cock without notice. He loved it. He's loved it since he first touched him.  
In the present, Oak began to bounce faster at the thought of his father, who, despite being on the other side if the region, always made time to give his son what he needed.  
Ahh, AGH, OH FATHER FUCK ME!  
He got up, grabbed another large dildo, this one 12 inches, the same as his father's cock, stocked it onto the floor, and slammed himself down on it. He moaned so loud, the customers outside his door heard it and began to jerk off, looking through the window to see what a slut he was.  
"Oh Arceus, so close!" He said, moving faster.  
"Ahh. Ahh, OH FUCK!" He screamed, launching his seed into the tube on his dick.  
As the machine sucked up all the cum, the professor collapsed, completely wiped, tears streaming down his face, and a lustful smile on his face, with his tongue hanging out.  
After a moment, he heard the door open. He opened his eyes to see four guys, three Machokes, four Machamps, a Hitmonchan, and a rather large male Kangaskhan, all completely naked, sporting giant hard ons.  
"Well, look at this, boys!" The leader said. "Seems the old man thinks he's worth enough to pleasure himself while we're all out there suffering! Maybe we should teach him a lesson about priorities." The others all nodded, looking down on him.  
With the same look on his face as before, he grinned even wider, pulled himself off the dildo, and got on all fours, his ass sticking in the air.

As they closed in, and the first Machamp began punching his way in, the professor wondered for a second if every professor is going through the same thing right now, before losing himself to lust again...


	3. Professor Elm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Elm spends time with his boyfriend on the job. In the end, they both ended up with large payments...

“C’mon, babe! I finished my appointment an hour ago and I’m starving!”  
The man yelling was the Cianwood Gym Leader, Chuck, sitting on the desk of his boyfriend, Professor Elm, naked, with his plump rear filled with his own client’s loads, only being held back by the giant plug barely poking out of his hole.  
Professor Elm himself was on the floor in front of him, being gangbanged by five guys and two large Machamps. One guy had his cock in Elm’s mouth, waiting for his turn at his ass, two ramming him from behind, two he jerked off himself, with the Pokémon jerking off, desperate for their turn.  
“Ugh, this is gonna take forever...” Chuck said, grabbing his giant pecs, moaning at the sensation, feeling himself getting hard again and grabbing the attention of the two Machamp.  
With a cry, the two men simultaneously came deep inside his ass, Elm moaning loudly around the cock in his mouth at the sudden filling.  
“AAHH! HAH!” He sounded as the cock left his mouth.

I’m -huff- really sorry Chuck. I -GAH!- f-forgot I had a big -GAH! oh fuck...- a-appointment scheduled for late today.” Professor Elm whimpered, as the three remaining men all pushed into him at once, ramming into him at full force at once.  
Through the veil of lust clouding his mind, Elm noticed the two Machamp staring at Chuck pleasuring himself, drooling and jerking their cocks in sync.

“Hey ,Chuck. How about you -hmm!- give me a hand with those two.” He pointed at the Pokémon.  
Looking up, Chuck finally saw the two Machamp lustfully staring at them, stroking themselves.  
Smirking, Chuck leaned back on the desk, spread his legs, and said “Fuck Yeah! Machamp’s have got the biggest cocks and loads in both Kanto AND Johto! Bring it, boys! Fuck my hole!”

The two Machamps grinned, walked forward, wrenched the fat plug out of the gym leader, and both immediately shoved their huge 1-inch dicks into his sloppy, loose hole, with one in between his legs and one completely on top of him.  
“OH FUCK YEAH! Shove those cocks into my whore hole! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, CMON!” Chuck screamed, encouraging the massive Pokémon to ram him harder.

The couple each moaned and screamed as they were each fucked brutally, with Elm being called things like slut and whore and cum dump, all things making him even harder.

He really liked being degraded.

Eventually, all five of them erupted inside the professor and the gym leader, filling their asses with so much cum, Elm thought he could taste it as the back of his throat. After they left, the two men got up, placed their plugs back in, and started jerking each other off using their individual cum collection tanks, after returning the cum they put in there back into their loose cunts.

After a few minutes, the two moaned into each other’s mouths as they came, shooting their cum into the machines.

5 minutes later...

As they start getting cleaned and before they get dressed to make their way to the Team Whore center to make a “deposit” and receive their payment before heading to dinner, Chuck remembered something.  
“Hey Elm, what was that thing you were tell me earlier today? You never got around to it because you had work to finish.”  
Elm froze, realizing he never told him. “Oh! Well, uhh, the thing is...” The professor said, clearly uncomfortable.  
“What did you do...?” Chuck said, raising an eyebrow.  
“Well, I may have, kinda sorta signed us both up for the glory hole stalls at the Team Whore Station. For the entire night. Tonight. Right after dinner. Soooooo... yeah.”

And that’s how Professor Elm ended up being chased by Chuck outside to the Team Whore Center, both naked except for Elm’s lab coat and Chuck’s jockstrap, with Chuck screaming “DAMN IT ELM! GET BACK HERE AND EXPLAIN YOURSELF!”

‘Oh well.’ Professor Elm thought, as he ran through the town, everyone gawking at the two sexy naked men running in public, ‘At least we both get an special bonus tonight. I’m sure he’ll thank me.’ He thought, not really believing it.

Eh, what are you gonna do? This is Team Whore life at it’s finest!


	4. Professor Birch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Birch and Norman enjoy a nice day off at home.
> 
> After both a very busy morning, as well as a little public fun on their way from the store ;).

“Jeez, hon! Slow down! I’m gonna- AHH!”  
Norman screamed as he came inside Professor Birch, his load slightly dripping out of the well-used, sloppy hole. He breathed heavily, his husband’s hole sucking at it almost desperately as if to swallow every drop of cum inside his ballsack.  
“hah, ha, heh. That was… wow.” Professor Birch said, looking down at the wall in front of him, seeing the cum he shot out sprayed all over the wall in front of him, grinning at the sight. He looked down at his husband, spread out on the ground, his clothes disheveled and barely hanging on his body, exhausted from the rough riding Birch gave him, his cock still buried inside of his husband. “That was marvelous, Norman! I’m so glad I convinced you to do this”.  
“Hah, heh, no problem, babe, but did we really have to do this in some filthy alley? I think even my plug is stained from the ground”.  
Of course, love! The stranger the place, the more exciting the sex is!” the professor said, fixing his bitt plug back into his ass, feeling his husband’s load slosh around his giant ass.  
They were in a public alley in Petalburg City, located near a local Pokemart where they were shopping for groceries. While walking through the town, Norman couldn’t help but stare at his bulge through his tight, leather jockstrap, as well as his large, plump rear shaking with each step he takes under his lab coat. (Team Whore requires members to be constantly wearing leather jockstraps under their clothes, while the only things the professors, the team leaders, are only allowed to their jockstraps, shoes, and their labcoats, nothing else). That wasn’t unusual. Norman usually gawks at Birch wherever they go, aroused at the sight of his sexy husband in such revealing clothing in public. However, this time Birch noticed the obvious bulge in Norman’s pants. A few minutes later, he’s dragging Norman to a random alley, pulled his pants and both of their underwear down, at started bouncing on his cock in broad daylight in a random dirty, empty alley.  
Back in the present, the duo retrieve their articles of clothing, and return to their shared living quarters. Despite having jobs in different towns, they both decided long before they were married that they should live together, as well as share their Team Whore payments for simplicity sake.  
After getting back to their house next to the gym, Norman immediately collapsed onto the couch. “Ugh…” He said, “I’ve never felt so drained in my life. Why did I agree to do that?”  
Professor Birch, who was using their shared cum collection device to deposit Norman’s earlier load, looked at his husband and smiled. “Oh come on, love! You know you loved it. Just look at how much cum you gave me. You know you only shoot this much when you’re really turned on”. He said, removing the tube from his ass and turned the machine off.  
“No, not that,” he said, moving so Birch could sit next to him, “I mean doing the two of us doing EVERY CLINET we had scheduled today in one morning.” Norman groaned, feeling the repercussions of this morning’s events in his ass.  
The two then sat in silence, reminiscing about this morning’s events. Since the gym was closed today, Professor Birch had convinced him to handle all of his clients in the morning so they could take the rest of the day off. They remember getting pinned down by their clients’ Pokémon, one after another, and used by every one of them. Norman remembers having to fit a trainer and his two Slaking in his ass at once, while Birch can vividly recall fucking himself on a huge dildo while sucking on one guy, jerking off two others, and having one trainer’s Loudred bounce in his throbbing cock.  
Sighing, Norman said, “Remind me again why I listen to your ideas?”  
“Because you love me, silly! And besides…” Birch said, smiling lustfully at the growing bulge in his husband’s pants, “now I have you for myself aaaaaallllll day.”  
As his insatiable professor of a husband reached under his shirt and started to play with his nipples, Norman groaned in lust and said, “You are really glad I love you enough to put up with your drive,” before the two rose up went into their bedroom, and ravished each other for the rest of their day off, knowing it would be long before they would get another one.


	5. Open to suggestions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read below for details!

I’m having a bit of writer’s block since putting out Professor Birch’s chapter, so I don’t have one for Rowan just yet. I’m honestly not sure what I should do for the rest of the professors to start out their stories.

That’s why I’m asking for help! Comment on this chapter below what you wanna see for any of the remaining five professors, or if you wanna see the first 3’s second chapters early. Just write which professor you wanna see next, and a basic idea of the sexy scenario you wanna see them in! All requests will be seen and taken into consideration!

In the meantime, I’ve decided to write a side story about a certain pair that SHOULD have gotten a porn fic about it in this site, but HAVEN’T for some reason. It’s... Professor Kukui x Kiawe! ( seriously, how has no one done this yet?! It feels so obvious!) It’s probably longer and even hotter than any of the chapters I’ve done yet. I’ll probably do other side stories later on if I get inspiration. Anyway, stay tuned as it’ll be coming out soon!

Note: any side story or fanfic I write will be in the Team Whore AU, as it’s my main AU unless I specifically say it’s not.

Edit: I’ve begun work on Rowan’s chapter, and I’ve released the side story of Kukui and Kiawe. Check it out on my page! I’m still open to suggestions so send them in below!


	6. Professor Rowan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Rowan meets up with Byron for some fun. But when their husbands overhear their conversation, things take a different turn.
> 
> See notes at the end!

“So how goes your -ngh- research, Rowan?”

“Mm, very well, Byron. Thank you for asking. I heard you and your son went to Alola for a father-son vacation.”

“Heh, yeah. That boy -fuck- really needed a break. Besides, ever since he began a gym leader, I barely get to -ghh- play around with him.”

Byron was sitting in a cum collection chair at the Team Whore center in Twin Leaf Town. His clothes having been deposited for cleaning beforehand, leaving him completely naked. A wide tube has been put up his ass, which was slowly sucking out all of the thick cum that had been fucked into him all day. In front of him, on his hands and knees, was the Sinnoh Region’s professor, Professor Rowan, giving a rather lengthy blowjob to the gym leader. He was wearing his usual getup: his white lab coat, his tight jockstrap struggling to contain his usual hardon, and a large metal buttplug shoved up his hole.

Rowan and his husband Crasher Wake had gone to the center earlier and had gotten their loads sucked out earlier, and were hanging around until their earnings have been tallied up. As usual on the collection room at this time of day, everyone had started messing around with each other, pairing off or grouping up into one giant orgy, spreading around the entire room.

“Seems our -gulp- husbands have been having fun together. Maybe we should -slurp- set up a double date sometime.” Rowan said, still gulping down the Man of Steel’s 10-inch cock.  
Byron moaned at the thought of having his husband, the slutty, sexy daddy gobbling up his cock like a Luxray in heat, and a large, muscly, wrestler with the roundest, jiggliest ass in Sinnoh all over him at once.  
The two husbands of theirs were on the other side of the room, both naked, roughly grinding against each other, ferociously making out, Riley sitting on his own collection chair while fingering Wake, who was jerking the two off with one of his giant hands while the other was grabbing his giant pecs.

“Hgnn-gah fuck I’m gonna cum! Eat up!” Byron yelled as he was nearing his climax. With a deafening roar, Professor Rowan could feel his mouth being filled with the seed of the sexy iron type trainer. Almost choking on it, he spat it out into his own nearby collection chair that was still counting up his total, hoping the large deposit would give him some extra money.

“Damn, old man! You sure know how to make a guy feel good! Where’d you learn how to suck like that? If I try it out on Roark, the boy’ll want to stay with me for a long ti-GAH FUCK FINALLY”! Byron suddenly yelled as the collection chair’s tube finally slid out of his ass, taking the built-up cum from his ass with him.

Rowan laughed, standing up straight and stretching out alongside Byron, Rowan’s jockstrap being stretched out, showing off his proud hardon.

“To answer your question, I owe my skills to no one. I simply give my partners what they need, and they’re sent off with smiles on their faces.” Rowan said, reminiscing about the day he had, and the amount of of customers he got to completion. Byron, noticing this, smirked at the hard cock in the old man’s jockstrap, somehow still growing larger.

“Heh,. Yeah I see what you mean. That mouth of yours sure is an impressive hole. It true you once sucked off Heatran to get it sealed back up?” Byron asked, grabbing at the professor’s clothed erection.

“Hah! Now that was an exciting day!” Rowan laughed, then reached down to toy with Byron’s exposed ass. “Of course, I’m not the only one with an impressive entrance. I’m told that rear of yours is quite the marvel, too!”  
Grinning, Byron reached down and started to grope his own ass.  
“Heh, you got that right! No one can handle my iron-tight hole! Not even Arceus could resist shooting his load in me!” He said braggingly, giving his own ass a loud spank.  
“I can only imagine. You know, Wake’s behind is much bigger, but yours seems far tighter and more pronounced. Let me guess: daily dil do squats. (Dildo squats are exercises and strengthen ones tightness by slowing squaring up and down on a dildo, increasing your tolerance for bigger and wider cocks. Don’t think too hard on it.)  
“You know it, daddy! Riley’s got me and Roark going to the sex gym every day!” To show off his rear, Byron put his hands behind his head, and performed a deep squat. Sound so, his head, or more accurately, his mouth, became level with Rowan’s clothed cock. Grinning, he grabbed the top with his teeth and pulled the jockstrap, causing the professor’s 12-inch cock to smack him in the face.  
“Hah hah hah! That’s what you get for not asking nicely! Now, why don’t you say sorry...” Rowan said, smacking his cock against the gym leaders face.

“Well, if you insist...” 

Byron stared at the giant cock in front of him, before hastily wrapping his lips around the head and immediately deepthroated the entire length.

“MMPH! M-my word, Byron. You have some rather impressive skills yourself!” Rowan said, moaning at the feeling.

He continued to bob his head up and down the large organ for some time, reaching down to his home and fingering the gaping entrance, feeling himself get hard again.

“Oh god Byron, this is fantastic! Wake never sucks me this intensely! It’s wonderful!”

Taking the large cock out of his mouth, Byron replied “heh, you know it, daddy! And this cock of yours is way bigger than Riley’s or Roark’s! Hey, think you can try your luck against a real hole?”

Professor Rowan was about to ask what he meant before he looked down and saw what the gym leader was doing.

Byron had slid down onto the floor, his back hitting the wall behind him. Grinning, he spread his legs far apart in front of him, showing off his famous entrance. “How about I show you show you a REAL good place to stick that massive rod.”

Rowan moaned at the sight, his cock pulsing. Walking over to him, he got in his hands and knees and almost tackled him, grinding up against him, their cocks leaking all over Byron.

Moaning loudly, Bryon growled. “Cmon daddy, give it to me. Fuck me like the whore I am...”

Chuckling, Rowan replied “Well I am not one to judge about being a whore, I will gladly oblige” before grabbing his cock and shoving it inside the gym leader below him, bottoming out immediately.

Both moaning, Rowan immediately started ramming into Byron, his cock fulling the gym leader every thrust.

“O-oh my! Y-your rear feels incredible! It’s swallowing my cock like it’s nothing! It’s far tighter than Wake!”

“Heh heh! You k-know it, old man! And I got to s-say, daddy, you’re dick is pretty awesome too!” It’s even bigger than Riley’s! It’s hitting me in places he never-“

“Oh, really....?”

“Seems like you guys are having fun. Mind if we cut in...?”

The two froze mid fuck, hearing two voices above them. Despite knowing them, the two looked up to make sure. Sure enough, there they were. Their husbands, Crasher Wake and Riley were standing above them, their hard cocks standing at attention, both of them smirking down at the two.

“Wake and I were just having a nice little session when we overheard you two talking...” Riley said, walking over and standing right above Byron, his click right in front of his husband’s face.

“Yep! And we thought we’d come over and show just how much you underestimate us when it comes to fuckin around.” Wake said, his hands reaching down and fondling Rowan’s buttplug. 

“Ah, w-well sweetheart, I-I’m sure you just misunderstood. There’s nothing wrong with your cock or your behind!” Rowan said to Wake, blushing from embarrassment.

“Yeah, babe! W-what he said! Your cock is way better than Rowan’s! It fits you just right!” Byron said to Riley, scratching his head awkwardly.

“Nice try, you too. You aren’t getting off that easy. Say Wake, I think it’s time we teach these two a lesson.”

“Heh heh! I like the way you think Riley! Let’s get started...!”

...

“So what do you think, Riley? Think they’ve learned their lesson?”

“I don’t know. I think it’s best if we leave them over night.”

Crasher Wake and Riley look over at their husbands before leaving for the night. They were stripped of any clothing, bent over with their asses up, hands and feet tied with rope, and had a metal staff keeping them from moving. Professor Rowan and Byron had been put like this by their husbands before being brutally fucked in their mouths and asses. An hour later, Wake and Riley had fully spent and packed up and was about to head out before inviting everyone in the room to have their way with the two troublemakers.

“So what do they do when the staff comes in here and let’s them go?” Riley asked as they leave the Team Whore center.

Crasher Wake laughed “Don’t worry bout that little guy! Before we left, I signed the two up for the glory hold room all night! They should be busy for a while!”

Riley looked up and smirked “well then,” he said, reaching up and grabbing Wake’s ass “if Byron won’t be back for the night, I guess you’ll just have to keep me company. We never did manage to finish earlier now did we...?”

After hearing that, Wake felt his cock shoot up at the thought. Without warning he turned to Riley, picked up and placed him over his shoulder, and ran as fast as he could to his house in Pastoria City to begin their long night together.

“All right baby! Let’s get started!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment below what you want to see, and if it’s good, I may make something from it! Rules are at the first chapter!


End file.
